Summoning the Patronus and Cyborgs
by Robin Haviliard
Summary: Sequel to Two Worlds Collide. A new friend joins the team and new villains arise. Trust, friendship, and love is on the line. Some Yu-gi-oh cards I thought of myself. More inside! Enjoy!
1. A new Beggining

Yamiatei98: SOOOO…since my good friend lambogirl666 gave me permission to work on the sequel to 'Two Worlds Collide' I have been DYING to start. So, here we go! This is a Transformers/BeastWars and Harry Potter and Yu-gi-oh GX crossover. That's right. I did it. Never mind…So rated T for romance, cussing, and violence. Sapphire belongs to Lambogirl, Alexander belongs to me, and Katherine belongs to my friend whose name I won't because she doesn't have a FanFic account yet.

Please enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! I worked really hard on this, and it took a lot of time to figure out Lambogirl's plot twist…jeez that was confusing…But this was really fun writing.

Kira's POV

Thunder rumbled in the sky and lightning lit up the barley visible path in front of me. My visor was dotted with little droplets of water, as more drops fell harder and faster from the sky. I sped up my pace, desperate to find the place before someone found me. I looked to the sky, hoping to see that the storm was going away, but lightning flashed and thunder roared near Mt. Uhmunum.

I started running, watching the black pavement disappear beneath my feet. Something was following me. Don't ask me how I knew, maybe it was just intuition or some crazy crap like that.

Something exploded beneath my feet and I was blown onto the street. Of course it was empty, who drives their car down Via Valiente at 12:30 AM? I tried to get to my feet, but something was weighing me down. I'm not kidding, it was around five billion tons. Ok…maybe not five million…but damn! It was HEAVY!

Something bound my wrists together, they obviously weren't regular cuffs. Whatever it was, it started to burn my skin, and I let out a little cry of pain. This wasn't normal. Nothing was ever normal in my life. It's just not fair. I had lied about my whole life to my two best friends. This sucks. I was literally EATING THE FRIKIN' PAVEMENT FOR RA'S SAKE.

I started to squirm. I needed to escape. My life depended on it. But again, the weight pressed harder around me, and I was reduced to eating the pavement. My visor activated and I selected the "send" option. There was a small blipping noise then my visor went black again.

I relaxed a bit before I was jerked to my feet. Painfully, I might add. I was being manhandled by what seemed to be two robots. Holy shit, this day keeps getting worse and worse. A large grey, multi-story robot who was seemingly wearing a HUGE black diaper. That was actually funny.

Something was injected into my arm, and before I knew it, my limbs felt like they weigh a thousand pounds. I fought to keep my eyes open, and no matter how hard I tried, my eyes slid shut.

**-PAGE BREAK OF AWESOMENESS-**

I don't know how much time had passed. All I knew was that I was trapped and prisoner. The chains were still strapped around my wrists. Not only that, I had cuffs around my ankles a well. Holy Ra this just can't end well.

I brought my hand to my neck, silently praying that—shit. It was still there…I had hoped that the stupid robots would take the firkin bio-band OFF, but apparently they weren't that smart.

A jolt of electricity coursed through my body and my body crumpled to the floor, breathing heavily. I coughed, hacking as I tried to regain my breath.

"Idiots…almost cut off my vital functions…" I gasped, hands around my neck.

Someone, or something, jerked me to my feet, attaching ANOTHER glowing object around my neck. The thing tugged at the other end of the manacle. I grudgingly followed, unsure about what was going to happen next. I finally got a good look at my captor, erm…captors. I recognized the smaller red, white, and black one, this one was holding my bunches of chains. The second was a tall, I mean like HUGE black and purple robot with jet wings protruding from its back.

After a REALLY long walk, we finally arrived at a large grey room. Boring. Oh so boring. Seriously, do these robots believe in decorating?

"Hello there our dear little Kira…it's so good to see you hear," a deep voice cackled.

I raised my eyes up a long way, finally resting on the bulky figure of…uuhhh…I honestly don't know his name…

Someone snorted. "Tch…glitter…"

I spun around, glaring at the robot who had uttered the word "glitter".

"WHAT. Did you just say?" I hissed.

The robot was one of my escorts, the tall purple and black one. "Glitter. In Japanese, Kira means glitter." He laughed again.

The grey robot rolled his eyes…optical…things…screw this.

I brought my hand to my visor, activating the sensor, a bunch of screens popped up in front of me and I quickly began typing in codes and activation signals. I did my work quickly. If I wasn't able to finish soon…I would be toast.

The red and black robot tugged on my cuffs and my hands were dragged behind my back.

"Formalities gentlemen, let's not forget our manners," the robot in the throne chimed in. He was obviously the leader. "Little Kira, my name is Megatron, lord of the Decepticons. Frenzy is holding your energon cuffs, Skywarp escorted you here, and the blue monotone one is Soundwave."

"Kira. Not so much of a pleasure to meet you all."

Frenzy tugged my chains harder, forcing me backwards. I was pushed into a glowing purple cage, a weird door thing closing behind me. A crazy cassette thing appeared out of Soundwave's chest. HOLY CRAP THAT IS FREAKY. The thing transformed into a bird, grasping my cage before flying out of the room. This just can't end well. Just…no.

xXxxxxXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXXxxx

Yamiatei98: hehehehehehe…this is kinda…weird…epic…shut up….Please Review!


	2. An Old Friend

Yamiatei98: HAHA! I got started on chapter 2 of this fic, oh what a surprise…

Yes, I am predictable. Oh so predictable…FAIL. Whatever…

Rated T for romance, cussing, violence. Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~!

**Blah. **= Comlink

Sapphire's POV

I sat in the rec room. BORED. AS. PRIMUS'S. AFT. Priyanka was out with George, Sunny an Sides got patrol, and I had nothing to do for two more hours.

I groaned. THIS SUCKED.

To my excitement, a little red blip appeared on the energon screen. I gave a shout of excitement before jumping up and running to Teletran 1. I scanned the screen for any signs of Autobot signals. Uhhh…nope…nothing…PRIMUS DAMNIT.

I clicked on the blip, checking the source. I didn't recognize where the signal was coming from, or WHO it was coming from. Sighing, I commed Prime.

**Hey, Prime.**

**Yes?**

**I need you to come to Teletran 1, I got this really confusing signal and I need you to check it out.**

**Roger that. **

In a matter of seconds, Optimus was standing beside me, surveying the signal. His optics were narrowed in concentration. "Distress signal. How they got on our frequency I don't know, but I want you to take Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and go survey the site of the signal."

I nodded my consent, searching the base for the twins. Wait…they're on patrol…

"Dude, you soooo owe me for that one time you took my 'con! I was so going to jet judo him!"

Scratch that, they're back. I sprinted over to them, quickly explaining the situation to them before motioning for Sideswipe to transform. The yellow—I mean, GOLD one shrugged, also transforming. We were headed out of the base in about two minutes.

Sunny and Sides were breaking the speed limit a thousand times over, swerving and racing each other to the site. I sighed. This had become a daily routine.

Sideswipe came to a skidding halt on the side of a ridge. Stepping out, of surveyed the surrounding area. Nothing unusual. Using my optic, I zoomed in on the bottom of the gorge. Glowing on the bottom was an energon cage, I couldn't see what or who was in the cage, but it wasn't good.

Someone, most likely the Decepticons, were trying to lure us into a trap with an empty cage, then capture us. I looked at Sideswipe, he looked bored, drawing funny pictures of Megatron on the dirt floor. Sunny on the other hand, was grimacing, annoyance written all over his face.

"Sunny, what's eating you?" I asked him.

"There's something in the cage. A human."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why would Deceptitrash capture a regular human?"

"Which is why I'm thinking, 'Maybe it's not a regular human…'"

My eyes widened. KATHERINE. HOLY MOTHER OF A FRAGGER IT COULD BE HER!

I skidded down the side of the gorge, my feelings and friendship messing with my mind. Drawing my gun, I scanned the area for any signs of Decepticons. Finding none, I raced over to the side of the cage, looking inside for any signs of Katherine.

There was someone in the cage. But it was certainly NOT Katherine. The person had long silver hair, and was wearing a black and silver uniform (1). A weird device was strapped to its wrist and knee-high black boots were strapped together with energon cuffs.

I motioned for Sides and Sunny to come down here, while trying to pry open the bars of the energon cage. The two circled the cage slowly, guns raised in case of an attack. But of course, that was the least of our problems right now. Fraggit! This cage was enforced about three times over. We are so scrap metal now…

There was a loud _THUD_ as something landed on the dirt next to the cage. I looked up. Oh Primus, after a while, Megatron's face becomes REALLY annoying to look at…

"Well hello there Sapphire…so nice of you to say hello to our little friend," he smiled manically.

"Listen Megs, whoever is in that cage, I doubt on a thousand levels that it's your friend."

Smiling again, he picked the cage up, jostling it around. Ouch…that looked painful. The being inside stood up, legs shaking from the sudden jolt. As the person turned to face me, I saw that it was a girl. My age, maybe an inch taller than I was.

The energon cuffs around her ankles jangled as she moved around the side of the cage. Taking a deep breath, she faced Megatron.

"Tell you what, if I can defeat you without leaving this cage and without me touching you, you let me go. If I can't, I will remain your prisoner."

What in Primus's name is this girl THINKING? She can't bring down the leader of the Decepticons from INSIDE a cage! Let alone without touching him!

Seeing this as an obvious answer, Megatron agreed. Of course he agreed. Even that son of a slagger isn't THAT stupid.

But the girl obviously thought differently. "Good." She extended her arm, the device activating and snapping around her arm to form some kind of…disk thing…

Taking a card from the top of the deck, she placed it on the disk. "I summon; Gamma Dragon!"

Summon? What, was she some kind of witch or something? Like Katherine?

From out of nowhere, a large black dragon appeared on the battlefield. It was a little smaller than Megs, but waaaay more terrifying. I mean, think about it, if you see a three story robot fighting a two and a half story dragon fighting, personally, I vote dragon. Mostly because Megs sucks and I would kill to see a dragon kick his aft.

"Gamma; BLACK FIRE ATTACK!" The dragon's mouth opened, a huge plume of black fire shooting out of its mouth, blasting over Megs, overloading some of his circuitry. There was a blast of wind and the smoke cleared up to reveal Megatron's smoking form lying limp on the battlefield. Whoa. She had won. Without touching him, without leaving the cage. Note to self; Do NOT get on her bad side.

The dragon disappeared, as did the cage around the teen. The disk returned to its original form around her wrist, but she stayed put. I ran over to her, skidding to a halt. "DUUUUUDE! How did you DO that?"

The teen laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, now have you?" She turned to face me. "I've missed you so much."

My jaw dropped. It was… "Alex…" I breathed.

Yamiatei98: FINISHED! HAHA! Hope you all liked!

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
